


День Великой Путаницы

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Миди [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes
Summary: Про то, как сбываются мечты у некоторых несознательных личностей и как «сбыча мечт» становится им поперёк горла.





	День Великой Путаницы

**Author's Note:**

> автор на [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/2779342)

Баки проснулся от того, как два самых важных в его жизни человека жаловались друг другу на долбоебов-коллег. Разговор шел вполголоса, но суперсолдатский слух — это вам не кот чихнул. Поэтому Джеймс слышал все, о чем говорили на кухне Стив и Брок.

Брок жаловался на новый набор «Страйка». Дескать, эти «недоношенные дети Декларации независимости и Билля о правах» выебываются, когда Брок пытается заставить тренироваться их как подобает. Мол, не этому оправданному предателю рот раскрывать и чего-то требовать от них, таких замечательных и правильных парней.

А Стива заколебали некоторые «решатели судеб». Этот придурок-сенатор смеет от него что-то требовать, как будто Кэп у них денег взял и не отдал. Нет, пока шли всякие комиссии и заседания по поводу восстановления Баки в гражданских правах, Стив особенно не горел желанием лишний раз ссориться с различными козлами. Но всему есть предел. И, похоже, он скоро наступит!

Потом Стив с Броком разошлись. Один пошел в ванную, а второй загремел сковородкой. Пользуясь моментом, Джеймс потянулся за телефоном. Ему пришла одна интересная идея, которую необходимо было обсудить с Вандой. Кто-то совсем страх потерял! Ну да ничего… Он напомнит!

_На следующее утро._

Брок, медленно просыпаясь, краем сознания отметил факт странной неправильности, которая сопровождала данный процесс. В процессе потягивания выяснилось, что его тело стало каким-то слишком большим. Резко сев на кровати и поднеся ладонь к глазам, Брок перебаламутил своих парней, вспомнив весь запас нецензурщины. Ибо каким-то макаром Рамлоу проснулся в теле Роджерса. Проснувшийся Барнс только пялился на тело Стива круглыми глазами.

— Ау, Баки, ты чего? — помахал у него перед носом ладонью чуть успокоившийся Рамлоу.

— А я не Баки, я Стив, — заторможено отозвался Барнс.

— Пиздец, блядь. Что за хуйня?!

— Ну и чего вы шумите? — лениво поинтересовалось тело Брока, открывая один глаз. — Это только на сегодня. Я попросил Ванду мне помочь.

— Баки?! — шокированно охнул Стив в теле Джеймса. — Зачем?!

Барнс в теле Брока открыл второй глаз и, лукаво улыбаясь, заявил:

— В «Щите» некоторые совсем забыли страх божий, как говорил в таких случаях старый отец Каллахан. Твои подопечные, — он кивнул Броку в теле Стива, — не ценят того, насколько твои замечания им помогают в процессе тренировок. Они забыли, что ты лучший! А ты, слишком волнуясь, что эти терки могут отрицательно сказаться на нас, не раскатываешь нещипаных павлинов в полную силу. А ты это умеешь не хуже меня. Так что сегодня твои зажравшиеся мальчики узнают, почем фунт лиха, — по-русски закончил свою тираду Барнс. — А что касается тебя, Стиви… Ты плохо умеешь изворачиваться и наглеть, прикидываясь тупым солдафоном, в рамках прописанного соглашения. В то время как у нашего Брока подобная практика была обширной. Да и тонкое искусство подставы ближнего и дальнего своего мы с ним отточили на «ять». Так что сегодня Брок сможет поставить на место тех особо наглых личностей, которые считают, что ты им что-то должен. Ну, а ты тем временем сможешь вынести мозг очередной комиссии, которая собирается ради меня. Всякие кодексы и прочую макулатуру ты знаешь «от» и «до». Вот и развлекайся! Интересно будет посмотреть на режим «Капитан Америка осуждает тебя» в исполнении моего бренного тела. Точно потом запись затребую, — хмыкнул себе под нос Баки. — Так что у нас с вами сегодня День Великой Путаницы и сбывшихся желаний чересчур наглых особей рода человеческого. Только вот кто-то явно забыл одно хорошее выражение: «Своих желаний надо опасаться, ведь они имеют одну пакостную привычку — сбываться!»

Осознавшие неожиданную информацию Рамлоу и Роджерс расплылись в одинаково широких улыбках.

 

 

***

Спустя пару часов. Тренировочный полигон.

— Построиться, господа «круче нас только звезды»!

— Опять будет языком молоть попусту, проклятый предатель, — пробурчал один из бойцов, становясь в строй.

— С-смирно, — прошипел наш «почти Рамлоу».

Барнсу было удобно и комфортно в теле Брока. Хрен его знает почему. Но он не испытывал никаких неприятных ощущений. После лечения последствий всего с ними произошедшего физические возможности тела Брока приблизились к возможностям тела суперов. Только знало об этом очень мало людей. Хотя, если быть абсолютно честными, и до модификаций Брок мог раскатать этот самоуверенный молодняк, как пекарь лепешку. Теперь же это просто произойдёт с меньшим напрягом.

— Значит, так, суперагенты вы мои ненаглядные! Вы усиленно возмущаетесь тем, что я смею вам указывать, как и что делать на полигоне. Радуйтесь! Сегодня ваши мечты сбудутся! Сегодня до конца тренировочного дня я вам не скажу ни слова. Но вся ответственность за мое молчание ляжет на вас. Согласны?

— Так точно, — обрадованно отозвались бойцы.

Правда, не все. Основной точкой фокуса возмущений были четверо новичков. Остальные же относились к Рамлоу или просто нейтрально, или ценили как тренера. Но переть против общей волны не хотели. Самые умные из новичков насторожились еще при словах о сбывающихся мечтах. А уж когда Рамлоу раздал им мини-контракты, где прописывалось не только их согласие на молчание тренера, но и принятие на себя полной ответственности за это молчание, они начали потихоньку очковать. Что-то было не так! Что-то было сильно не так!

И, как говорится, «…предчувствие ее не обмануло…». Перед подписанием контракта, этот желтоглазый гад объявил, что раз команды вслух сегодня для него запрещены, то тренировка будет проходить в режиме «делай, как я». Причем не просто «делай, как я», но и «делай, пока делаю я». После такого объявления зашевелились страшные предчувствия у многих бойцов. Но давать задний ход было уже поздно. Да и не мог этот тип вести тренировку целый день и не выдохнуться! Так что все бузотеры предвкушали, как раздражающий их бывший предатель крупно опозорится.

Но сегодня был явно не их день. Полноформатная разминка и кросс с полной выкладкой стали лишь началом дня, который позже проклянут все, кто вздумал разевать рот не по делу. Упражнение следовало за упражнением. Все, кто мнил себя особо «крутыми», рассыпались и расклеивались. А их гад-тренер все так же молчал и все так же неумолимо повторял связки приемов раз за разом…

Он мог подойти и поправить стойку. Но вот пока он поправлял стойку у одного, другие ошибались на групповых заданиях и наносили травмы сами себе. Несколько человек было отправлено в лазарет. А тренировка продолжалась и продолжалась…

Напыщенные олухи, поднявшие в свое время волну против Рамлоу, уже сами не рады были своим длинным языкам. Когда твое нежно лелеемое ЧСВ не просто опускают ниже плинтуса, а вбивают в ринг ударом кулака, колена или локтя, это катастрофически дезориентирует. Да и остальные то и дело награждали зачинщиков бунта многообещающими взглядами. Мало кому понравится изображать из себя макивару для обучения особо тупых особей вида «воякус вульгарис». Да и ледяной взгляд этих желто-карих глаз, под которым в глотке застревали все претензии, тоже не добавлял хорошего настроения курсантам.

К концу тренировочного дня все новички были готовы сами придушить бузотеров и молились, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. И чтобы завтра в зале можно было услышать уже привычное: «Что ты делаешь, суперагент хуев?»

Наблюдая построение почти убитых физически и втоптанных в землю морально горе-вояк, Барнс веселился про себя. Для него не стали неожиданностью и «лучи доброты», которые посылала остальная группа тем, кто подбил их на «бунт». Джеймс даже не ожидал, что из его дурацкой идеи может получится настолько веселая авантюра. Лицезрение этих морально и физически ощипанных цыплят грело душу. Баки поймал себя на желании замурлыкать.

Интересно, а у Стива так же весело день прошел? Насчет Брока Баки уже был в курсе. Командир уже давно высказывал желание высказать сенатору М. и его подпевалам все, что он думает про наглых козлов, которые воображают себя самыми умными. Весь вопрос был в том, как Рамлоу в теле Стива будет доводить сенатора на очередной встрече.

Как оказалось, Баки был прав. Рамлоу в теле Стива действительно оттянулся на полную катушку.

Об этом Барнс узнал, когда в обеденный перерыв зарулил в кафетерий. Там он засек Кларка из отдела по связям с общественностью. Парень явно что-то праздновал. Пользуясь тем, что народу рядом с пиарщиком не было, «Рамлоу» подсел к будущему источнику информации за столик.

— Привет прессе. Что празднуем? — спросил он, указав на большую тарелку с пирожными, которую поставил перед собой Кларк. Парень, судя по всему, собрался их сожрать в одно рыло.

— А-а-а, Рамлоу… Привет волкодавам. А праздную я феерическое выступление трети вашей ужасно патриотичной и патриотично-ужасной троицы. Ну Кэп сегодня да-а-а-ал!

— А подробнее?

— Можно и подробнее, — во все тридцать два улыбнулся Кларк. — Как ты знаешь, пока Фьюри нет, всем рулит Хилл. Но ее последнюю неделю все тягают по другим начальникам. Так что на своем месте она практически не бывает. А сейчас и вовсе улетела на три дня. Вот этот мудак сенатор М., видимо, решил, что раз у него есть допуск в ЩИТ, то это означает, что он может здесь командовать. Хилл на месте нет, чтоб ему объяснить на пальцах, что нехер вставлять свой конец куда не надо, а то можно защемить его ненароком. Кэп мог бы этого больного на голову послать сразу к хиппи за целомудрием, но ты ж его знаешь. Кэп, чтоб ему на словаре вместо подушки спать, у нас образец викторианской вежливости. Но он же живой человек. А этот сенатор-перфоратор и Статую Свободы до нервной трясучки доведёт…

— Э-э-э! Ты забываешь про меня и Баки. Спать на словаре вместо подушки не согласен, — со смешком перебил своего собеседника «Рамлоу».

В свое время у Стива были тёрки с этим деятелем. Так что пожелание насчет словаря было объяснимо.

— Не перебивай, — отмахнулся Смитсон. — Так вот… Мы уже начали ставки делать, когда твой ненаглядный рванёт, что от сенатора при этом останется, и каким будет сопутствующий ущерб. Но, признаюсь честно, мы недооценили Кэпа. Сегодня перед пресс-конференцией сенатор опять припёрся и начал ездить Роджерсу по мозгам, что он должен говорить в микрофон только то, что этот лощеный питекантроп ему велит. Причем настолько внаглую! А потом вообще понес такую пургу, что я себе чуть лоб в фейспалме не разбил. Кэп встал… Ну, думаю, лететь будет сейчас этот долбоёб из окна и радоваться. Но Роджерс сделал круче! Он спросил: «Вы отдаёте себе отчет в том, что говорите?» Этот идиот надулся как петух и закудахтал: «Капитан, после вашего союза со столь неподходящими людьми вы не имеете права сомневаться в словах и действиях людей, которые лучше понимают требования текущего политического момента!» Ну, думаю, все! Сейчас мы станем свидетелями сцены из фильма «Хищник», где роль жертвы уготована этому недоделку. Но Кэп сдержался… Он поджал губы и сказал: «Хорошо». Смотрю, у этого сенатора-перфоратора от радости аж дыхание перехватило. Он так надулся от гордости, что казалось, будто сейчас на нем жилетка лопнет. И тут наш Кэп взял и подсунул ему на подпись бумажку, которую писал все то время, пока этот «советник» ездил ему по мозгам. Этот уебан, прошу прощения за прямоту, настолько обрадовался, что Роджерс с ним согласился, что даже не задумался о том, что же ему подсунул Кэп под роспись. Как оказалось позднее, этот… не будем слишком углубляться в его генеалогию, подписал свое согласие с тем, что он не только писал речь Капитана для этой пресс-конференции, но и берёт на себя ответственность за последствия её произнесения. Стивен Грант Роджерс сказал в начале пресс-конференции, что ему настоятельно рекомендовали озвучить речь, которая была написано лично сенатором М. И понеслось… Кэп выдал всё, что нёс этот дурак в течении пятнадцати минут дословно! Смотрю, а журналисты-то все поняли и начали потиху ржать! Потому что уровень дебилизма зашкалил даже для нашего «сумасшедшего дома». Потом капитан Роджерс продемонстрировал подписанный собственноручно сенатором документ об ответственности за эту речь и покинул зал, причём посоветовал напоследок господам журналистам обращаться за уточнениями напрямую к господину сенатору. Встреча с журналистами закончилась недавно. Но как бежал отсюда этот индюк! Аж любо-дорого было посмотреть! Вряд ли он теперь после такого фиаско посмеет лезть в ЩИТ вообще и к вашей веселой троице в частности.

Баки улыбнулся. Командир оправдал все ожидания. И раз время позволяет, нужно его найти и лично выказать своё… восхищение. Чтоб потом с новыми силами идти кошмарить этих, как говорил Брок, «недоношенных детей Декларации независимости и Билля о правах».

Покинув кафетерий, «Брок» на мгновение застыл в нерешительности. Где искать Командира? Но тут высшие силы, которым, видимо, тоже было интересно наблюдать за бардаком, устроенным «ужасно патриотичной троицей», решили мистеру Барнсу подсобить. По коридору скользило воплощение девичьих мечтаний в виде тела Стивена Гранта Роджерса, в котором на данный момент пребывал Брок Рамлоу.

Взгляды столкнулись и произошел молниеносный разговор. Что поделать? Они с Командиром последние пару лет всегда понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. И тот факт, что Брок сейчас пребывал в теле Стива, совершенно этому не мешал.

— Командир Рамлоу. Зайдите ко мне.

— Прямо сейчас? — улыбаясь глазами, уточнил «Брок».

— Именно, — с непроницаемым выражением лица ответил «Стив».

По коридорам ЩИТ шествовали два воплощения мужской красоты. Мощный, идеально отлитый по правилам «золотого сечения» Роджерс с сине-голубыми глазами, в которых плескались все тайны океана. И Рамлоу во всём своем великолепии «духа дикой охоты». Смуглый, гибкий, неукротимый, яркий… На них оборачивались. Шепотки зависти неслись вслед. Если раньше агенты ЩИТа могли питать хотя бы призрачную надежду на взаимность от Кэпа, то теперь все. Лавочка закрыта! Не было никаких шансов, что развязавший такую «войну» ради своих мужчин Роджерс вдруг откажется от них.

И что самое интересное, завидовали не только Броку. Мол, такого мужика отхватил! Завидовали еще и Кэпу по поводу Рамлоу. До этого как-то не было смелых среди «гидрощитовцев» подкатывать яйца к командиру «Страйка». Поклонники его охуенности наверняка были. Но вот активности как-то не проявляли. Теперь же, как увидели, что бывший гидровец вполне живой человек, который может состоять в отношениях, так вдруг страшно возбудились и зашевелились. Нет, дураков лезть в открытую к Рамлоу при Кэпе и Зимнем не было. Но разговоры на тему попыток присвоить себе одного горячего мужчину были.

Барнс эти разговоры не раз слышал. Он не ревновал Брока, потому что верил ему. Но метить территорию ему это не мешало. Они со Стивом соревновались, кто больше оставит засосов на вкусной шее Командира. Брок периодически ругался на них, но относился к этим заходам с пониманием. У Стива слишком долго не было ничего своего. Поэтому, когда «свое» в лице Баки и Брока у него появилось, он готов был затоптать любого. Как шутил в таких случаях Брок: «Не обязательно становиться большим и зеленым, чтобы включать Халк-мод».

Баки планировал на вечер грандиозное испытание временных возможностей. Надо же попробовать потрахаться с самим собой! Или будет классно брать Стива, понимая, что ты берешь и Брока одновременно! Короче… Вариа-а-а-антов… Но это вечером. А сейчас хотелось провести небольшой тест-драйв. Попробовать, так сказать, на вкус Стива — «два в одном».

Захлопнувшаяся дверь кабинета Роджерса отрезала «Брока» и «Стива» от любопытствующих. Баки ожидал, что Брок его сейчас прижмет к двери и поцелует. Но Брок, видимо, решил похулиганить и потянуть удовольствие. Однако времени, чтобы тянуть резину, не было. Поэтому в два шага Барнс нагнал шагнувшего к столу Командира. Резкий рывок… И не сопротивляющееся тело Кэпа развернуто к столу спиной.

Барнс вцепился в ремень брюк.

— Тс-с-с… Не торопись. Я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу, — шепнули любимые губы. Баки вело, как старые времена от хорошего виски. Он знал, насколько упрям, недоверчив и непокорен командир. Но то доверие, которое неизменно выказывал ему Брок как в постели, так и в обычной жизни, позволяя действовать на свое усмотрение, опьяняло. И Стив, и Брок доверяли ему спину, тело, жизнь и сердце. Ему, бывшему ассасину Гидры! И это доверие хотелось оправдать любой ценой.

— Я здесь. Я твой. Мы твои, — успокаивающе прошептал Рамлоу, когда увидел, что Баки вновь накрыл приступ самоедства.

Такие приступы, к сожалению, периодически повторялись. Сейчас уже не так часто. Но первое время, после полноценного осознания Баки себя, Броку и Стиву не единожды приходилось в буквальном смысле вытрахивать из него глупые мысли о его недостойности и опасности для них. За что сейчас Баки им был до звездочек в глазах благодарен. А уж когда он начал сам проявлять инициативу как в сексе, так и в повседневной жизни, Стив на радостях приволок Броку бутылку какого-то асгардского вина, которую они с ним распили на двоих после очередного секс-марафона. Баки на них еще шипел потом — не поделились, мол. Но по-настоящему за ту выпивку на них не обижался. Все-таки сложно было отогревать Зимнего, напоминая, что он не просто суперснайпер, а еще и суперБарнс. Постепенно Баки приходил в себя, строя свою личность на базе всего того, что с ним происходило. Стив и Брок сумели ему объяснить, что не стоит отказываться от багажа знаний и навыков Зимнего Солдата. Так, постепенно, формировалось новое восприятие жизни. А уж когда Баки попробовал продемонстрировать свои хотелки в постели и нарвался на восторженное одобрение его инициативы… С тех пор Джеймс периодически экспериментировал с местами и формами выражения своего желания. Стив, краснея ушами, присоединялся. Как и Брок, который хмыкал: «Воспитали секс-террориста на свою голову», но так ни разу и не возразил.

Баки успокоился и его руки вновь целенаправленно потянулись к брючному ремню «Стива». Он теперь не боялся своих желаний. Барнс сполз вниз и глянул на командира знакомо жадно, голодно.

— Давай, малыш, — подбодрил его Брок.

Баки наслаждался происходящим и искренне надеялся, что увидев свое тело со стороны в момент страсти, Брок окончательно похоронит все свои комплексы. Ведь гадкий червячок сомнений иногда грыз ему душу на тему того, что суперы просто зафиксировались на том, кто первый отнёсся к ним по-человечески. Это Командир однажды выдал по пьяни. Да, они со Стивом убедили Брока, что это полная чушь. Но иногда старый страх проявлялся в горько-саркастичной ухмылке Командира. Поэтому бывший Зимний рассчитывал, что, понаблюдав за своим телом со стороны и разглядев, насколько он охренителен в момент страсти, Брок поймёт, наконец, почему в него втрескались сразу два супера. Ведь он действительно охуенен!

Баки потерся щекой о ширинку форменных брюк и заурчал. Потом рванул молнию, втайне радуясь, что Стив не имеет привычки рассекать по ЩИТу в полной форме и не придется выпутывать его из всей сбруи. Опустив брюки до колен, Баки стреножил добычу и потянулся к своему «призу», прихватывая его губами сквозь ткань белья.

О-о-ох… Брок невольно захлебнулся выдохом. Он не раз говорил Барнсу, что обожает моменты, когда бывший Зимний включал свой режим «Вижу цель — не вижу препятствий» во всем, что касалось телесной стороны любви, как высказался бы какой-нибудь поэт. Поэтому Баки сейчас и не боялся брать то, что он хотел. Жадно, истово, без рассуждений.

Прихватить губами… Выслушать рваный выдох обожаемого Командира, который слетел с губ не менее обожаемого «сопляка»… Спустить белье до колен. Облизать головку такого же идеального, как и все тело, члена… Взять в рот свой «приз» и смаковать его, как мороженое в жаркий день… Погладить тяжелые яйца… И сосать, наслаждаясь тем, что делаешь.

Над тобой раздается хруст… Поднять взгляд… Брок опирался руками о край стола и теперь стол хрустел, сжимаемый пальцами суперсолдата. Ноги Командира подгибались… И только стол позволял ему удержаться.

Баки ухмыльнулся. Его таланты в искусстве минета, приобретенные в своем теле, не дали сбоя и сейчас. А то, с каким искренним наслаждением реагировал Брок, кружило голову.

Баки принял в рот все, чем одарил его член Стива, и облизнулся. У него самого стояло так, что хоть гвозди забивай. Брок потянул его наверх и впившись в губы поцелуем, обнял одной рукой. Второй рукой скользнул в полурасстёгнутые брюки и начал активно дрочить. Еще пара мгновений — и Барнс тоже кончил, прижимаясь к обожаемому Командиру.

— Ну, что командир Рамлоу? Вы успокоились? — ухмыльнулся «Стив», отпуская Барнса и приводя в порядок белье и брюки.

— Вполне, — хмыкнул Барнс, вытираясь взятой со стола салфеткой.

— Тогда, я надеюсь, больше попавших в лазарет не будет?

— Я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю. Ведь «день молчания» — исключительно инициатива группы.

«Стив» вскинул бровь:

— В смысле?

— Вот. Можете ознакомиться с копией подписанных участниками группы документов, — широко улыбнулся Баки, доставая из кармана черновик договоров, подписанных группой. Он знал, что Рамлоу оценит шикарную подставу для бузотеров.

Так и вышло. Брок быстро пробежал глазами сочиненный Барнсом документ и расплылся в улыбке

— Они все это подписали?

— Да. Так что не волнуйтесь, капитан Роджерс, для претензий к ЩИТу нет никаких оснований. Любые претензии будут юридически неправомочны.

— Можете идти, командир Рамлоу. Жду вас у себя по окончанию рабочего дня.

— Есть. Разрешите исполнять? — промурлыкал Баки, желая немного посмеяться над командиром. Ведь до чертиков странно было слышать типично барнсовское мурлыканье, которое вылетает из другого рта… Но Локи всех зараз поимей, до чего же горячо!

— Разрешаю, — величественно кивнул Брок, отпуская Баки и одаривая напоследок жарким взглядом. Барнс поспешил ретироваться, так как чувствовал, что если его «зимне-кошачья» морда еще задержится, то чья-то наглая задница опробует диван в кабинете Стива.

Баки улыбнулся своей нагло-понимающей улыбочкой и исчез из кабинета, спеша принести подопечным Брока заряд бодрости и позитива. «Стив» остался в кабинете и погрузился в разбор бумажных завалов, о которых был разговор еще дома. Ведь раз он сейчас, так сказать, замещает Роджерса, помочь Стиву с разбором бумажной макулатуры — его святая обязанность.

«Рамлоу» возвращался на тренировочный полигон в шикарном расположении духа. Все, кто действовал на нервы Броку и Стиву, унижены, низвергнуты и втоптаны в грязь. Оставалось узнать, как проходит комиссия. Но это лишь в конце дня, так как заседание только недавно началось.

С этой комиссией тоже не всё слава богу. Все чисто медицинские процедуры и освидетельствования Баки прошел уже давно. Последние несколько заседаний были, с его точки зрения, просто цирком. Врачей там было всего двое, видимо, просто для придания легитимного статуса этому цирку в деловых костюмах. Остальные же являлись рыцарями уставов, мышек и клавиатур. И, судя по всему, их главной задачей было затягивание дела на максимально долгий срок. Они сыпали ссылками на различные инструкции, уставы, кодексы, не говорили ни «да», ни «нет» и затягивали, затягивали… В конце концов Баки это надоело. И если раньше он просто хотел прийти на это долбанутое заседание со Стивом, высказаться как следует и дать Кэпу возможность их унизить от всей души, то теперь… Урок выйдет гораздо нагляднее. Баки не любил просить помощи, но признавал, что бывают ситуации, когда без постороннего вмешательства не обойтись.

Мало кто знал, что у Стиви была в детстве одна весьма примечательная встреча. Баки до сих пор с усмешкой вспоминал горящие глаза «мелкого», когда тот прибежал, чтобы поделиться тем, что с ним произошло.

Дело было так. Молодой пацан сцепился с парочкой богатеньких козлов из-за их хамского отношения к его девушке. Стив бы вмешался в драку, но старый булочник обладал железной хваткой, этого мелкого горе-вояку крепко придержал за шкирку и вызвал полицию. Когда же полиция начала разбирательство, то Стив ожидал, что парня арестуют. Все ж таки поколотил он тех двоих как следует. Он готов был даже давать показания в пользу этого хорошего человека. Но этого не понадобилось! Как оказалось, пацан не только помахать кулаками был горазд, но еще и язык, и знания имел. Он так умело оперировал различными статьями законов и так заговорил полисменов, что избежал ареста. Стив потом высказал незнакомцу свое восхищение. На что незнакомец искренне рассмеялся, взлохматил волосы на блондинистой голове и сказал: «Уметь махать кулаками не помешает никогда. Потому что есть некоторые типы, которые только язык тумака и понимают. Но знать правила игры: уставы, законы, кодексы — тоже надо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы уметь их правильно нарушать. Или грамотно применять для своей защиты. Так что запомни, мелочь: сила не только в кулаках. Знание — это тоже сила».

С тех самых пор будущий Капитан Америка завел себе привычку всегда интересоваться уставами и прочими основополагающими документами любой организации, куда бы ни заносила его судьба. А более глобальные документы, типа Конституции во время своего турне с кордебалетом Стив и вовсе выучил «от» и «до». Слишком активно различные сенаторы и прочие деятели от политики пытались навешать ему патриотической лапши на уши. Поэтому он хотел разбираться в предмете. А, как показала практика, если Роджерс чего-то захотел, то он этого добьется. Так что очень скоро все, пытавшиеся вынести мозг Стиву с применением различных цитат, обнаружили, что Кэп способен их переговорить и завалить цитатами. А уж когда кто-то пытался облапошить Стива, используя бюрократические приемы, типа попыток апелляции к каким-нибудь документам… У-у-у… Вот тогда этот кто-то сам рисковал быть утопленным в различных ссылках, цитатах и прочих радостях бюрократа.

С каким удовольствием Стив рассказывал о своих победах на бюрократическом фронте! Это надо было видеть! Голубые глаза горят, улыбка до ушей, чуть ли не подпрыгивает от радости…

Так! Не время погружаться в воспоминания. Еще рабочий день не закончился. И «Брок» заспешил на тренировочный полигон, заранее предвкушая театр одного актера в исполнении «мелкого». Тот факт, что это будет исполнено в его собственном теле, лишь придавал пикантности ожидаемому развлечению.

Как показали дальнейшие события, Стив не обманул ожиданий Баки. Причем развлечение, которое предвкушал Барнс, он получил, но не от того, от кого рассчитывал. Реакция Тони на то, что произошло во время заседания комиссии, умилила и рассмешила. Старк такой Старк! Ох уж эта его восхитительная наглость…

По окончании рабочего дня «Брок», как и было приказано, явился в кабинет капитана Роджерса. «Стив» разгреб всю макулатуру, которой одарило его исполнение рабочих обязанностей. И только они собрались уходить, как в кабинет без предупреждения ввалился Старк.

— Рамлоу, о твоем кофе легенды ходят, угости чашечкой.

— Я тебе не бариста. Тем более не в своем кабинете. Это невежливо — лезть по шкафам не на своей кухне, — сделав мордочку пай-мальчика, заявил «Брок». На его смуглой физиономии такая гримаса смотрелась втройне ехидно.

— С каких это пор ты задумался о вежливости? Кэп тебе что угодно простит. А я взамен вам сейчас выдам горячую инсайдерскую информацию со слушания. Поверьте это маленькая сенсация, она не только на кофе, но и на порцию хорошего виски тянет!

Было понятно, что просто так Тони не отстанет. «Брок» и «Стив» переглянулись и синхронно вздохнули. Когда у Старка такое настроение, ему проще дать то, что он хочет, чем объяснить, почему нет. Но существовал один маленький нюанс. Варить кофе предстояло «Стиву», поскольку Баки мог даже из веника заварить вкуснейший чай, однако кофе его приготовления вполне тянул на биологическое оружие.

«Роджерс» хмыкнул:

— Ну ради такого праздника, что сам великолепный и неподражаемый Тони Старк выступает докладчиком, я поработаю баристой. Сегодня как раз десятый раз, когда я варю кофе. По статистике — должен получится вкусным.

Сказано — сделано. Рамлоу хорошо знал, где и что стоит у Стива на мини-кухне. Да и навыки никуда не делись, поэтому кофе был приготовлен в рекордные сроки.

Старк глотнул и восхитился:

— Надо же! Ваша троица как будто сговорилась меня сегодня удивлять. Сначала Барнс. А теперь и ты. Кофе на уровне!

— Ста-а-арк, — протянул «Рамлоу». — Ты собирался нам что-то рассказать.

— А, ну да, — ответил Тони. И хлебнув кофе еще разочек, заговорил: — По поводу вашего отмороженного. Я-то думал он у вас альтернативно одаренный, даже — сильно в глубине души — жалел немного. А это такая хитрожопая морда оказалась, что ты, Рамлоу, по сравнению с ним просто нежная фиалка. Честное слово, если б не наша с ним «бешеная любовь» друг к другу, я б его к себе работать взял. Он в паре с Пеппер сделал бы меня самым богатым человеком планеты.

— А морду тебе вареньем не намазать? — съязвил «Рамлоу». — Есть у русских поговорка: «Съесть то он съест, да кто ж ему даст?» Поглядите на него, он бы взял. Да что б я своими руками нашего Баки отпустил, да к тебе в террариум? Не для тебя его роза цветет.

— Рамлоу, ну ты же самый здравомыслящий в этой семейке. Ты подумай на досуге, оклад будет достойный. Я когда услышал, как он «повелителю архива» по памяти пол-устава ЩИТа с поправками выдал, у меня чуть моральный оргазм не произошел. Я, конечно, Барнса с трудом переношу, но профессионализм уважаю. А актерские способности? Романова нервно курит в уголке. Столько времени терпеливое слепоглухонемое бревно с глазами изображать!

— Ха, устав ЩИТа. А все тома Большой советской энциклопедии не хочешь? А он может. А уж про Конституцию, кодексы и прочие радости бюрократа я вообще молчу, — ехидно улыбаясь, заявил «Стив».

— Баки может все, — с трудом сдерживая хохот, добавил «Брок».

— Именно, — широко улыбнулся «Роджерс».

Старк неодобрительно поджал губы:

— Ну ладно ты, Роджерс, я могу понять, любовь слепа, ты его еще юношей нежным с трепетным сердцем помнишь, но ты, Рамлоу? Так любить эти перемороженные сто пятьдесят кило ходячего пиздеца и так в него верить? Залечь в крио, что ли, на полгодика? И отдохну, и ценить меня начнете.

— Мы тебя, Тони, и без крио ценим и уважаем, — уже без улыбки сказал «Стив». — Но вот если ты захочешь лучше понять, что же моему Баки довелось пережить, то кто я такой, чтоб препятствовать тебе в обретении нового опыта? А новый опыт — это новые данные, новые впечатления и новые выводы.

— Э-э-э, капитан Роджерс, — вмешался «Рамлоу», — не стоит подавать нашему гению плохих идей!

— Умеешь ты Кэп, включить зануду и испортить хорошую шутку, — сердито заявил Старк и встал из кресла, куда перед этим разговором приземлился. — Удачи в обретении нового опыта, — бросил он и вышел из кабинета.

«Брок» и «Стив» переглянулись. Тони, видимо, рассчитывал на другую реакцию и остался очень разочарован. А разочарованный Старк — это язва в тройном размере. Но кто ему доктор? Ведь все уже смирились с тем, что Брок, Стив и Баки вместе. И только Старк пытается подковырнуть, как-то подъебнуть, действуя через самое слабое звено, которым считает Баки, и каждый раз расстраивается, когда это не получается.

Вечером, после долгого и насыщенного рабочего дня, головная боль всея ЩИТа в количестве трех «идеалов мужской красоты» встретилась на посадочной площадке. «Баки» держал каменную морду. Но и Броку, и Барнсу было хорошо видно, что Кэпа распирает от удовольствия.

— И каковы результаты вашей миссии, мистер Барнс? — с невозмутимым выражением лица поинтересовался «Стив». Точку зрения Старка на произошедшее они уже выслушали. Теперь было до чертиков интересно, что же скажет Стив.

— Более чем положительные, мистер Роджерс, — с видом министра на отчетном заседании парламента ответил «Барнс». — Но если позволите, то я отложу свой доклад до прибытия на место нашей постоянной дислокации.

— Разрешаю, — пытаясь не заржать, кивнул «Стив».

После этого короткого разговора они загрузились в джет. Место пилота в этот раз занял Стив. Они пилотировали джет по очереди, когда пользовались им для возвращения в башню Мстителей. Теперь был черед капитана Роджерса, который на данный момент пребывал в теле Джеймса Барнса. «Брок» и «Стив» с интересом поглядывали на свою третью часть. Кстати! Что-то Брок вдруг подозрительно задумался…

— О чем думаешь, командир?

— Да вот внезапно стало интересно, как правильно называть составляющие нашего триумвирата. Когда в отношениях состоит пара, то они могут называть друг друга «моя вторая половинка». А как нам друг друга звать в таких случаях? Моя третья часть сердца и души? — с задумчивым видом заметил «Стив».

Баки фыркнул. Вот вечно командир как скажет чего-нибудь! Не знаешь, то ли ржать, то ли погружаться в пучину философских размышлений. Баки не слишком любил подобные отвлеченные размышлизмы. Хотя признавал за Броком способность талант к их озвучиванию.

Хотя какая разница? Они — части единого целого. И это уже никому не изменить! На чтобы ни надеялись некоторые гении с завышенным самомнением…

В Башне они поспешили к себе в апартаменты. Пока «Стив» готовил ужин, «Брок» облизывал его взглядом. Учитывая тот факт, что капитан Роджерс был не особо умелым кулинаром, процесс готовки в его исполнении проходил редко. А тут такой случай! Мр-р-р-р… Барнсу хотелось мурчать, как коту, которому скормили миску парной курятинки.

Стив тоже залип на приготовление ужина в исполнении собственного тела. Все-таки со стороны многое видится иначе. И потрясающая пластичность Брока, наложенная на возможности тела малыша Стиви, создала восхитительно возбуждающее впечатление.

А Командир-то веселится. Навык ощущать чужой взгляд явно никуда не делся. Поэтому то, что некоторые присутствующие мысленно его облизали и трахнули во всех возможных позах, он ощутил прекрасно. Да и то, как Бак и Стив зависали, как перегруженные компьютеры, стоило ему начать что-то жарить, он тоже помнит. В такие моменты кажется, что эта зараза исполняет приватный танец у шеста, настолько сильно этого чертяку в тот момент хочется!

У «Брока» зачесались шкодливые ручки. И не только. Хотелось поскорей поужинать, выслушать рассказ «мелкого» и приступить к «главному блюду»…

Ужин закончился феноменально быстро. И, толкаясь головой в ладонь «Стива», чтоб потребовать ласку, как домашний кот, «Брок» поинтересовался:

— Ну, а теперь, «Капитан Барнс», вы готовы доложить?

Лукавая улыбка зажгла веселых чертиков в серых глазах «Баки». Он широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— А что докладывать? Пришел, морально унизил, юридически растоптал и бюрократически победил.

«Стив» хихикнул в макушку «Брока»:

— Кэп. Твое умение пользоваться языком во всех смыслах меня вдохновляет.

«Барнс» вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Я надеюсь, что вдохновляет тоже во всех смыслах?

«Брок» зафыркал, как необъезженная лошадь:

— Так! Господа лингвисты! Я хочу провести практические испытания вашего вдохновения!

— Как скажешь, Командир! — шкодливо ухмыльнулся «Барнс».

— Как скажете, мистер Рамлоу, — хмыкнул «Стив» и, закинув «командира Рамлоу» на плечо, потопал в спальню.

Баки был в восторге. Сейчас исполнится его задумка — трахнуть самого себя! Эта навязчивая мысль преследовала его сегодня с самого утра. Интересно, как это будет? Да и командир в теле «мелкого» — та еще конфетка!

Барнсу казалось, что он сейчас взвоет, как тот волк из мультика, что месяц назад по приколу показал ему Брок. А эти двое нехороших личностей устроили его на кровати и устроили, гады, медленное раздевание!

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он совершил бросок к своему телу и уронил его на кровать. Сейчас сбудется его дурацкая идея, которая не давала ему вздохнуть спокойно с самого утра. Добравшись до губ собственного тела, он впился в них жадным поцелуем.

— Тш-ш… Не спеши, — выдохнул ему в шею знакомый голос. И юркий язык дразняще прошелся по шее. Тело Стива, где сейчас заправлял Брок Рамлоу, улеглось рядышком, добавив острых ощущений.

На Баки иногда нападал приступ острой жадности. Когда ему хотелось вжать в себя своих мужчин, срастись с ними и никогда не отпускать. Нет, отпускать своих Брока и Стива куда-либо без пригляда он не любил и так. Но иногда это желание усиливалось настолько, что ребятам приходилось долго и активно заверять Барнса, что они здесь и никуда не собираются исчезать.

Рисуя узоры из поцелуев на шее собственного тела, Баки пьянел от искренней страсти, с которой Стив подавался ему навстречу. А «нападение» Командира в теле Стива на его тылы лишь добавляло остроты ощущений. Брок целовал собственное тело в спину и периодически трогал пальцами ещё не растянутый вход.

Раскрасив шею своего обожаемого «мелкого» следами поцелуев, Баки постепенно спускался вниз, исследуя руками и губами собственное тело. Соски… Какие они у него, оказывается, чувствительные. Вскрик Стива. Давай, родной! Покричи для меня. Живот: потереться щекой, обжечь дыханием, лизнуть пупок… Тихий вздох… Улыбнуться… Поцеловать низ живота и взять в рот член собственного тела. До чертиков странные ощущения. Облизать, пощекотать языком головку, вызвать звонкий вскрик и выдохнуть самому, пытаясь отсрочить свою разрядку. Выдавить на пальцы смазку и огладить жадную задницу. Вставить два пальца, развести их на манер ножниц и приласкать изнутри собственное тело. Добиться жаркого стона, улыбнуться вновь и провалиться в дымное марево безудержной страсти и искренней любви…

Заканчивался этот странный День Великой Путаницы. «Брок» гладил собственное тело и удивлялся его красоте. Ведь не только Командира иногда мучили сомнения по поводу собственной внешности. Но теперь, поглядев со стороны на собственный, зацелованный до опухших губ, рот, шею, расцвеченную следами страсти, выгнутую в приступе наслаждения спину, он понял и принял факт своей нынешней охрененности. Ну, а решение некоторых проблем стало приятным бонусом, как и новый сексуальный опыт.

Тёплое дыхание щекочет шею с двух сторон. Брок уже спит. Стив дремлет, наслаждаясь лаской. Баки удовлетворенно выдохнул, лёг поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Заклятье Ванды вернет их на свои места, когда уснут все трое. Так что пора спать. И пусть им приснятся цветные сны, полные любви, а не войны.


End file.
